I Came Back For You
by believable-pen
Summary: He'd told the young Welshman that he'd come back for him, then ruined it by adding 'for all of you'


_**SHORT ONE OFF AFTER '**__THE YEAR THAT NEVER WAS__**' AND JACK'S UNSAID CONFESSION TO IANTO, ENJOY **_

_**I Came Back For You**_

It had been a rough two weeks since he'd returned from the Valiant and Jack was feeling a little left out in the cold by his team…especially Ianto Jones.

Jack took off his coat and placed it on the hook of the old coat rake that stood in the corner of his office. He sighed, remembering how Ianto used to take it off and hang it up for him. But not any longer. Not since he'd returned from the 'year that never was'.

He'd told the young Welshman that he'd come back for him, then ruined it by adding _'for all of you' _

Shit!

How was he going to make it up to Ianto after that?

Ianto looked up at the Captain, watching him hang up his coat. He couldn't believe it when Jack had come back, all gung ho and announced he'd _'come back for him'_, only for Jack to spoil it and say he came back for _them all_. Ianto felt stupid that he had feelings for Jack, when he clearly didn't feel the same way about him.

Jack turned just as Ianto looked up at the office. He moved to the door, but the moment was lost and the younger man disappeared into the kitchen.

'_Damn!'_

Ianto shook his head. He needed to just snap out of it and get on with his job and nothing else. He walked out of the kitchen and straight down to the archives, smiling at Tosh as he went past.

Tosh looked up at Jack and frowned, then got on with her work. Owen moved from the autopsy bay and stood behind Gwen.

Gwen turned around to look at him.

"What, Owen?"

He shrugged. "What Jack said, about coming back for all of us. Do you believe him?"

"Yeah, I do," she smiled looking up at the office. "It's about time he came back. I missed seeing him in that office." She pointed.

Owen scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, but did you see the way he looked at Tea Boy?" He smiled.

"So what," she shrugged. "Nothing is going to happen there, believe me."

"You think? Remember how Tea Boy used to stay here nights? He was waiting for Jack, I know he was. He made himself ill, for Christsake!"

"I know, but now he's back and Ianto is over it."

Owen shook his head. "When he was on suspension, I went to check him out as his flat. He was drunk as a skunk! Told me he loved Jack."

"You said it yourself. He was drunk, for Godsake! Doesn't mean a thing, Owen."

Owen smiled. "He doesn't want you, Cooper. You're engaged now, remember?"

"Shut up, Owen. That's not what I mean, and you know it!"

Tosh looked up, as Gwen raised her voice. "Anything wrong?" she asked innocently.

"No, Tosh, nothing's wrong. Go back to work," she walked off.

Tosh frowned at Owen. "Sometimes I can't figure her out. Just who does she really want? Jack, Rhys or you?"

"Ouch!" Owen shook his head. "Whoever will sleep with her, I suppose. Not that Jack has yet, mind." He smirked and walked off.

Tosh sighed and continued to type.

Jack seated himself behind his desk and turned on the CCTV camera to the archives. He watched as Ianto photocopied documents and then filed them away.

Ianto kept himself busy and sorted out the new filing system he had wanted to try out.

Leaning forward, Jack touched the monitor with a fingertip. He traced a line across Ianto's face and came to rest on his mouth.

"Oh, Ianto Jones, what do I have to do to win your heart?"

Ianto thought about staying later than the 5 pm he had now been staying. It was almost all night every night just after Jack had been gone for the first two months. But he didn't want to make it look too obvious. So, he pulled his jacket on as normal and walked out of the archives up to the Hub.

Jack stood up and walked to the office door. Standing on the platform outside, he looked down at the three team members still in the Hub.

"Go home," he said.

"You don't have to tell us twice."

Owen quickly left and so did Tosh and Gwen, Ianto walked more slow up to the old battered couch.

"Ianto, have you got a minute?" asked Jack, walking slowly down the stairs to join the young Welshman by the cog door.

Ianto turned to look at him. "Of course, sir."

Jack walked closer, eyes averted. "I…I'm sorry. I should have said something to you when we were alone. I did come back for you, Ianto. Just you. I realized, it was you I wanted all along." He took a deep breath. "I should have told you all this before I went away."

Ianto swallowed and turned his head away, tears threatening to fill his eyes. "Really."

It wasn't a question.

Jack placed a hand on the younger man's arm. "Say something. Please."

"What do you want me to say, Jack?" he laughed. "That I missed you? Yep, missed you something rotten. That I'm glad you're finally back? Hell, yes!" He turned tear filled eyes on the immortal. "Do I love you…yes," he whispered.

"If that's how you feel, yes."

Ianto wiped at his eyes. "Yes, yes it is."

Jack opened his arms. "Come here."

Ianto went freely into them. "Please," he whispered, "don't break my heart again."

"Never would," Jack answered, kissing the side of his head. "I came back for you."

_**THE END**_


End file.
